De cosas del destino
by Syreneh
Summary: Cosa curiosa el destino. El que todas tus decisiones te guíen a un final que estaba ya predestinado para ti. Él lo sabía ahora, al verse arrastrado hacia las profundidades del helado lago, mientras los sucesos anteriores se repetían en su mente como una película. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de los personajes y sucesos que ven aqui es de mi pertenencia, todo es de Joanne Rowling, yo solo he tomado sus creaciones para que paseen un poco. La historia, en cambio, proviene de mi cabecita, con la que no gano nada de nada.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**De cosas del destino**

**.**

_**Regulus Black**_

_"...dudo que Regulus haya llegado a ser lo bastante importante para que Voldemort lo matara en persona..."_

Destino. Cosa curiosa era esa. Que todas tus acciones, todas tus decisiones, te guíen a un final que estaba ya predestinado para ti. Él lo sabía ahora, al verse arrastrado hacia las recónditas profundidades del helado lago, mientras los sucesos anteriores se repetían en su mente como si se tratara de una película.

Cierra los ojos y disfruta de la función.

.

Ese era su final, lo podía presentir.

Al pasar por las oscuras aguas cristalinas, montado en esa diminuta balsa junto a Kreacher, Regulus Black se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a ver la luz del sol después de eso.

Dejó su mente vagar por sus recuerdos, tratando de aferrarse a la vida como si se tratara de un salvavidas. No quería morir, no quería ser un simple recuerdo, no quería ser olvidado. Pero lo hecho estaba ya hecho, y no se podía hacer para atrás. No había sido indiferente a su destino, es más, lo había aceptado conociendo las consecuencias que le acarrearían sus actos, pero ahora que se hallaba frente a frente con lo que deparaba la vida, o ausencia de esta, su decisión comenzaba a flaquear.

Pero no podía dejarse vencer por sus miedos.

Sí, tenía miedo y lo admitía. ¿Quién sabía qué clase de horrores se podían encontrar en esa recóndita cueva?

El agua le devolvía un reflejo asustado, ya apenas se reconocía a sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, su rostro pálido y demacrado, sus pómulos marcados y amoratadas ojeras recorrían lo que solía ser el alegre rostro de un joven. Parecía más un inferí que un ser humano.

Poco quedaba ya del niño que ignoraba todo aquel mal que se ocultaba en cada rincón entre las sombras, de aquel que seguía los pasos y enseñanzas de sus padres sin cuestionarse nunca lo que hacían, porque eran sus padres, y se suponía que querían lo que era mejor para él. Pero no fue así, lo sabía ahora.

—Amo Regulus, ¿se encuentra bien? —dice Kreacher mirando preocupado al muchacho, porque era solo un muchacho. Y la pobre criatura no estaba segura de si era una buena idea estar en ese atemorizante lugar.

El chico le da una sonrisa aseguradora, para tranquilizar al pobre elfo. Había sido bastante difícil convencerle de que le acompañara a ese lugar, no le agradaba la idea de forzarlo a hacer algo que no deseara, y su actitud pesimista tan solo ocasionaba que la pequeña criatura se inquietara más.

La superficie se llena de pequeñas olas creadas por el movimiento de la barca. El muchacho no se atrevía a mirar más allá, temiendo lo que se podía encontrar en un lugar tan tenebroso como aquel, seguro de que lo que sea que hubiera preparado Lord Voldemort estaba diseñado para crear gran dolor.

La barca se detuvo al fin, chocando contra la piedra que conformaba un pequeño islote en el, que imaginaba, era el centro del lago, ya que con la débil luz que resplandecía en la punta de su varita no le era posible ver hasta las orillas. Debido a su temblor, la luz titilaba entre sus nerviosas manos.

—Ten cuidado de no tocar el agua, Kreacher —le dice con aparente calma, ayudándole a bajar de la barca donde se habían apretujado.

La luz verdosa iluminaba ahora los rostros de ambos, confiriéndole un aspecto espectral a sus rasgos. Kreacher siguió con cautelosos pasos a su joven amo, atento a cualquier suceso extraño que pudiera ocurrir. Dentro de la vasija encontraron lo que emitía esa luz esmeralda: una poción de resplandor fosforescente.

Regulus acercó su mano para intentar tocar el líquido, lo que le resultó imposible debido a una fuerza que le impulsaba hacía atrás. Después de probar con toda suerte de hechizos que le eran conocidos, decidió darse por vencido, no sabía cómo atravesar ese campo de fuerza que rodeaba la vasija.

Entonces la solución le vino a la mente como si fuera la solución más simple del mundo: —Hay que beberla.

El elfo comenzó a suplicar al joven mago que no lo hiciera, aunque estaba a favor de la causa de Voldemort conocía lo poco ortodoxos que podían llegar a ser sus métodos, ofreciendo en cambio ponerse él en su lugar.

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste —fue la única respuesta que recibió, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa de esos que saben que la muerte les acecha —. No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que diga; tengo que continuar bebiéndomela aunque sea a la fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?

Los sollozos de Kreacher no tardaron en hacerse oír, por lo que solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Regulus hizo aparecer una copa de plata, grabada con el emblema de la casa de los Black. La sumergió en la poción, que atravesó sin problema alguno, y la puso en alto. —Salud —dijo con una sonrisa irónica que le hizo parecer mucho a su hermano, a aquel marginado en la familia a quien, curiosamente, ahora comprendía como no lo hizo nunca.

Tomó un primer trago, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar las imágenes que acudían a su mente. No es real, se decía.

Continuó bebiendo, y con cada vez que la copa se alzaba a sus labios sus ojos cerrados temblaban y respiraba con dificultad. Hasta que no fue capaz de levantar la copa por sí solo. — ¿Amo Regulus? —dijo el elfo, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos, odiándose por ver sufrir a su querido amo y ser él mismo quien le infringiera dolor —. Ande, amo, ya queda poco —pero Regulus no quería ya cooperar. Parecía un crío, moviendo su cabeza a todas direcciones, gimiendo y pidiendo que parara —. Sí lo toma parará.

Y Regulus entreabrió sus labios, dejando que un lloroso Kreacher empinara el líquido a su garganta. —No —gimió el muchacho, retorciéndose de dolor —. No quiero, ya no más.

Y Kreacher continuó dándole de beber, obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo. —No pasa nada, amo Reg, ya casi —y los gritos del muchacho continuaban después de que la última gota llegara a sus labios.

Regulus parecía ser atacado por seres invisibles, criaturas que tan solo él podía ver, que tan solo a él podían dañar. Gritaba y rogaba a los cielos que parara, que el dolor se fuera, que esa opresión sobre su garganta fuera retirada, más tan solo se fortalecía. Los ojos cristalinos del elfo comenzaron a derramar aun más lagrimas, presa de la desesperación de ver al pobre Regulus en tal estado, llorando y pidiendo que no les hicieran daño puesto que no era culpa suya, ¿Qué hacer, si le había ordenado darle hasta la última gota de la poción?

Bajó las orejas de murciélago con resignación y sintió una punzada de odio a sí mismo en ese momento, llenando una vez más la copa y dándosela al joven, que gritaba y pataleaba tirado en el suelo. — ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame, mátame! —berreaba con fuerza.

Kreacher le dio lo que sabía era lo último que quedaba de la poción, veía ahora un guardapelo con intrincados diseños grabados.

Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron, y se quedo muy quieto. A penas respiraba. La desesperación embargó al pobre elfo, creyéndole muerto. — ¡No, amo Regulus, no muera! ¡No, no, no! —zarandeó al muchacho, que le doblaba en tamaño y peso, como pudo y casi le da un infarto cuando le ve abrir sus oscuros ojos con lentitud.

—Agua —es lo único que atina a decir, mirando a todas partes confundido.

Con un fuerte _crack _aparece en la vasija, en la que reposa el famoso guardapelo, cristalina agua. Sumerge la copa en ella, para llevarse la terrible sorpresa de que esta no se llena. El elfo revolotea alrededor de la isla, tratando de pensar que hacer, ¿de dónde conseguiría agua en ese lugar?

_El lago,_ piensa, casi como si le fuera susurrado por alguien más.

Se pone en cuclillas, cuidadoso de no tocar el borde del agua. ¿No le había dicho el amo Regulus que se mantuviera alejado del agua? Pero no sabía qué hacer, y era preferible recibir un millón de golpes a que el pequeño Reg muriera, por lo que con decisión sumergió la copa en el lago y le dio de beber al joven alucinante.

Este abrió los ojos de par en par, movido por sabrá Merlín qué.

Su rostro estaba paralizado de terror, su boca contorsionada en una extraña mueca sin forma regular. Una mano mortecina se cernía sobre el huesudo hombro del elfo, ignorante del peligro que se avecinaba.

Regulus estiró una blanca mano en la dirección del espectro, temblando sin control. Al darse la vuelta Kreacher, descubrieron que no era ese el único.

Estaban rodeados.

Pareciera que los ojos del elfo se fueren a salir de sus cuencas al ver los cadáveres moviéndose espectralmente, acercándose a ambos con tediosa lentitud. Alzó la mano en dirección a sus atacantes, y les impulsó hacia atrás, pero pronto tomaron su lugar otros más, y después otros, parecía que la marea de cuerpos sin vida no tenía fin.

Kreacher se dio la vuelta al sentir el tacto de una mano cálida, y se encontró frente a frente con Regulus, que le tendía un larguirucho brazo. Un guardapelo, idéntico al que se hallaba en la vasija, reposaba en su mano. —Destruye el otro —dice con voz débil y rota. Y Kreacher solo asiente, porque no sabe que mas hacer.

Entonces todo sucede demasiado rápido. Un momento el elfo toma el Horrocrux entre sus manos y deposita el falso en la vasija que se vuelve a llenar de líquido, y al siguiente ve como el cuerpo de Regulus es arrastrado hacia las profundidades del lago.

— ¡Amo Regulus! —chilla jalándose de las orejas, tratando de alejar a cuantos inferís podía, pero nunca eran suficientes —. ¡No se rinda amo Regulus!

—Vete —le dice —, vete, Kreacher.

— ¡No amito Regulus!

Su única contestación es una carcajada fría, que es ahogada por el agua, que ahora le llega a la nariz.

La ultima visión que tiene Kreacher, antes de desaparecer con un fuerte _crack_, es el joven Regulus ser arrastrado por una multitud de cuerpos mortecinos, siendo guiado a las profundidades de ese tenebroso lago para no volver a la superficie jamás.

* * *

_**He aqui lo que he logrado hacer.**_ No estoy segura de lo que piensen, pero a mi me gusta. Regulus es un personaje muy interesante, y me ha gustado escribir sobre el, ademas de que creo que no ha sido para nada explotado a su maximo potencial. Y si, esta escena es la tipica que siempre se hace sobre el, pero es lo que ha salido de mis dedos. Y aunque no tenia planeado escribir desde la perspectiva de Kreacher, me ha encantado adentrarme en su mente, creo que hasta le tengo mas cariño a ese elfo amargado ahora.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
